ponies in Ninjago
by ninjagirl99204
Summary: When Twilight,Flash,and all her friends find a strange book in the Everfree forest,they get sucked into some strange portal,and find themselves in Ninjago!Can they get home?Or will they be stuck in Ninjago forever?This is my first fanfiction story,so please don't be mad if i mess up.
1. Chapter 1

**My freind PheoninxInside owns dreamcatcher and I own Violet**

 **I do not own Ninjago (I wish I did) or My little pony.**

ponies in ninjago chapter 1

? POV

She did not know where she was going,only that she had to get away, she barely noticed the glares and sneers coming from the people around her. She only vaguely knew that she was in New Ninjago City but still she did not stop running. The she ran into someone wearing a hoodie.

Now To Equestria

No POV

. .Except for onepony in the huge sparkle,princess of friendship,was pacing up and down the entrance hall,her friends behind her,trying to calm her down."Now don't you worry,sugah cube,"Apple jack was saying."you'll be fine."But i'm so nervous,"Twilight responded franticly,as she kept her pacing."What's there to be nervous about?"Spike,Twilight's dragon assistant asked."You've known Flash for at least a month,so you should be pretty comfortable around him by now.""But this our first official date,"Twilight said,still pacing."And,speaking of Flash,"Rainbow dash said,flying overhead,"He's late!"Just then,the door bell rang,and all 6 ponies jumped."Nope,"Spike said,opening the door."Right on time."The huge doors opened,and there stood Flash century."Hi Twilight,"he said, was the first time Twilight had seen him without his royal guard uniform,and she could see his cutiemark clearly,a shield with a star in the center."so,where are ya two goin again?"Apple jack asked,breaking the silence."Oh,"Said Twilight,turning away from Flash."We're going to the cafe by the old library.""Oki doki loki,"Pinkie pie said."have fun!""OK,"Twilight said,and she and Flash they had left,Rainbow dash said,"Ok Spy Girls is a GO!"

At the cafe,Twilight and Flash were eating veggie salad when suddenly there was a big flash and Flash (no pun intended) and Twilight turned to see that it was coming from the Evergreen forest."What was that!"Twilight cried,for flashes with no explanations were not very common,unless it was an overload of a unicorn's magic,and that was even uncommon."Should we check it out?"she asked Flash."I don't know Twilight,"Flash said."We don't know what caused it.""But unless we don't investigate,"Twilight retorted,"We'll never know!" "I guess your right Twi." Flash responded. "And I bet your friends would like to know as well." Flash said as he pointed his hoof to all of Twilights friends as they were trying to spy on him and Twilight.

"You guys!" Twilight said to her friends slightly annoyed but touched at the same time."Well let's go you guys!" Pinkie said excitedly literally bouncing up and down as they all started going to the forest to find out what that light was.

-somewhere else-

A short pearl white pegasus with a short raven black mane with long bangs framing her face, with beautiful royal purple eyes and a crescent moon cutiemark with two small clouds partly covering the bottom half of the moon, was walking through ponyvill and she was so excited because finally bought a house here and was about to move in, and work at that bakery, it was a dream come true for her when she suddenly saw a strange flash of light. being the curious pony she is she went to find out what it was and ran off to the strange forest she saw it in. With out her knowing three fillies called the cutiemark crusaders spotted her, and thinking she was suspicious decided to followed her to the Everfree forest."I wondah who that strange mare is,"Apple bloom,Apple jack's little sister,said."Who ever it is,it's not our business,"Sweetie belle,Rarity's little sister replied."Well,maybe it is,"Apple bloom retorted."What do you think Scootaloo?"The third Cutiemark crusader,who had no older sister,or any type of family,stared after the strange mare,then said,"We should follow her,"Sweetie belle gasped,while Apple bloom smirked."But what would Apple jack and Rarity say!"Sweetie belle cried."Well,"said Scootaloo,"We won't tell them will we Sweetie belle?"She glared at her friend."No,I guess not,"Sweetie belle said."Come on crusaders!"Apple bloom said."We've got a mare to follow!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ponies in Ninjago

By:ninjagirl99204

 **I own Violet and Phoenix Inside owns Dreamcatcher**

 **(Phoenix Inside helped write this.I did not do this on my own)**

Ponies in Ninjago chapter 2

No POV

She fell when she hit the strange were now falling to the ground from her eyes."Are you ok?"The girl looked up and saw the strange stranger staring (try saying that ten times fast) down at her."Are you ok?"the stranger asked again,holding out his nodded,taking his hand,tears still falling down her face."Lloyd?Lloyd!Where are you!?"A frantic voice reached the girl's ears,then a boy of about 17 with spiky brown hair appeared from around the corner."Are you ok Lloyd?"the spiky haired boy stranger rolled his eyes."I'm fine Kai,"He said."I'm not a little kid anymore!""The wind's picking up,"The boy named Kai said."We should probably get back to the Bounty might be a storm coming."But there's not a cloud in the sky,"a new voice said.A boy of about 16,with light brown hair appeared."You know,"Kai said,"For once Jay,you might be right.""What do you mean For Once?"The boy called Jay asked."Aren't I always right?""Now's not the time,"Lloyd said."We need to get home."At the mention of HOME,the girl burst into tears,and the wind blew harder."Ok,"Jay said nervously."This is getting weird."Lloyd then looked scared."Do you think he's back,"He asked."Impossible,"Kai replied."He's gone."Lloyd turned to the girl on the ground."You sure you're ok,"he the girl didn't answer,he bent down,until he was face to face with her."It's ok,we can help,but only is you tell us who you are and what happened."She looked into his face,and saw the concern in his eyes."What's your name?"Lloyd girl opened her mouth,and the tiniest of a whisper came from her lips."What?"Lloyd asked."I didn't hear that."Violet,"The girl said,a bit louder."My name is Violet.""Your name's Violet?"Lloyd asked."Yes,that is correct,"the girl said."Did she say what her name was?"Kai asked."It's Violet,"Lloyd said,standing up."She said her name is 's going to alright Violet,"He said,turning back to the strange girl."Now,can you tell us what happened?"Violet shook her head."I'm sorry,"She said,tears running down her face,the wind picking up again."I'm sorry.I don't really I know is that it was horrible."She fell silent,"What should we do with her?"Jay looked at Violet,then said,"we need to take her to Sensei."Kai look surprised."Are you sure thats a good idea Lloyd?""She needs help,"Lloyd he turned to Violet."come on,"He held out his hand,and Violet took pulled her to her feet."Where are we going,"Violet asked with looked into her eyes."Home,"Was all he said.


	3. Chapter 3

ponies in Ninjago

By ninjagirl99204

 **I don't own any of the characters,except for friend Phoenix Inside Owns Dreamcatcher and I own Violet.**

Ponies in Ninjago chapter 3

Back in equestria:

"Come on guys,hurry up!"Rainbow dash called as she and Fluttershy flew above the rest of the group."Calm down Rainbow,"Apple jack called back as she,Twilight,Rarity,Pinkie pie,Flash,and Spike trotted to keep up."It's not like what ever made that flash of light ain't going anywhere!""Maybe it's an alien,"Pinkie pie said,as they trotted through the forest."Maybe when the spaceship landed,the alien got out,and is now running through the forest,trying to find it's next victim to enslave!"This remark was met with silence."Yeah,"Rainbow dash said."I'm pretty sure that's not it at all.""You never know,"Pinkie pie said."We will never know unless we find it,"Twilight said."Let's pick up the pace if we want to find it before it gets dark."

Meanwhile,nearby:

"I don't think we're getting nowhere following this strange,new mare,"Apple bloom said,as the three cutiemark crusaders trekked through the forest,closely following the strange mare as she too was looking for the source of the strange flash."Don't

you dare start complaining,it was your idea,"Sweetie belle whispered."Would you two stop arguing,"Scootaloo said."She's stopping."Sure enough,the short mare had indeed stopped flash lit the darkening sky,and this time,the colors could be seen clearly.

"Look!"Twilight cried,as the flash lit the shy."There's so many colors!"Fluttershy said in her loudest voice,which wasn't very loud at ,the were a lot of colors,like red,blue,black,white,green,orange,brick red,and violet."We must be close,"Apple jack said,as the colors began to fade."Come on!"

When they came to the place where the flashes came from,all they found was-"A book!?"Rainbow dash cried."We came all the way out here for a BOOK!?"The book was glowing,and Twilight approached it slowly."wait Twi,"Flash said."We don't know if it's dangerous.""Im'm not going to touch it,"Twilight said,and her horn glowed with magic that also encased the strange opened."What does it say?"Fluttershy asked."Nothing,"Twilight at the pages began to turn as Twilight looked through the book."It's completely empty!"The second to last page turned,and Twilight cried,"Wait!There's something here!"All her friends crowded around. "What does it say?"Pinkie pie read"'When the time is right,the portal will open,and 8 will become 11 to defeat the dark one"'She looked up."That's all it says."The book began to vibrate, and began to spin."WHAT'S GOING ON!"Fluttershy book spun faster and faster until it became a portal,and before any one could move,they were sucked in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey its PheonixInside Ninjagirls best friend and partner in writing this story ;) we are currently hanging out and her crone book is being a derp and messing everything up when she post new chapters. So we are posting chapters from my iPad right now and we are going to fix up the other chapters as well so hurray! yeah so we both hope you like it and be sure to comment and review as me and ninjagirl are hoping to write more stories for all of you guys. :)**

Ponies in Ninjago chapter 4

In Ninjago-

It had been almost a week since the meeting with Violet,and Cole woke up that morning no longer a ghost and Violet was perfectly fitting trained with the ninja,never complained about the food(Except

when it was Cole's night to cook but hey who doesn't) and she slept on the only thing was,at night,she for some reason,when ever Violet cried,the wind would mysteriously pick up in the thought it was a bit strange at first,But then one morning,exactly one week later,something even stranger happened that drove the strange wind out of everyones heads.

It happened in the morning,after breakfast. A portal came out of no where land and six girls and one boy and a large purple and green dog landed on the ground as they fell from the sky, and even stranger, six of them were trying to walk on all fours, while the purple haired girl and even the strange dog just looked embarrassed and was currently face palming"Humans don't walk like that,"The purple haired girl said."Try walking on your hind legs."The girl with pink curly hair got on her feet and wobbled."But it's so hard,"She wined."I really can't believe you got used to this,"The rainbow haired girl said."I don't mean to be rude,"Kai said."But who are you?""Oh,"The purple haired girl said."I'm Twilight over there,"She pointed the pink curly haired girl,"Is Pinkie there is Apple jack,"She pointed to the blonde girl in the cowgirl hat. "and there Rarity,Fluttershy,Rainbow dash, and Flash." she said as she pointed to a girl with purple curled hair then a girl with long light pink hair, then the girl with rainbow hair, and finally the boy with blue hair.' "Oh and this is Spike." The girl Twilight said as she patted the purple and green dog on the head.

"OK, so better question how did you get here and what was with the portal!" Jay practically shouted.

"Yeah about that, werefromanotherdimensionandTwilighthereisaprincessandweareallponiesandTwilightherewasonadatewithFlashwhentheresuddenlytherewasthisbigflashoflightintheeverfreeforestsowewenttocheckitoutbutitturnedouttobeabookwithalotofblankpagesandthenafterreadingthisonelineweallgotsuckedinandeneduphere!" Pinkie-pie said really fast as everyone just looked at her blankly.

"Wait what?" Violet said as she and everyone else looked very confused.

"Let me explain." Twilight began when suddenly another portal opened and four more girls came out of it, and one was about to fall on Violet until Violet threw up her hands in a panic, and the wind suddenly blew the strange girl right on top of Cole, causing Violet to fall backwards right into Lloyd.

"WHAAA!" Both the girl and Cole said as the girl fell on Cole.

"GET OFF ME!"Cole yelled at the girl.

"Shut up fuzzy brows!" The short girl with short raven hair in a pony tail with vey long bangs framing her face with royal purple eyes yelled back as she got off of Cole.

"Who are you calling fuzzy brows shorty!" Cole yelled back at her as he saw how short she was.

"Hey who do you think your calling shorty,fuzz brows!" the girl yelled again.

"Shorty!" "Fuzz brows!" "Shorty!" "Fuzz brows!" The two kept yelling back and forth at each other until Kai yelled "Hey!"

"What!" Both the girl and Cole yelled at Kai annoyed that their argument was being interrupted.

"Who are you guys!" Kai yelled at the girl and the other three kids "and how did you get here!"

"Well i'm Dreamcatcher but you can call me Dream and I honestly have no idea who these three are." The girl now known as Dreamcatcher said as she looked at the three young girls.

"Apple bloom/Sweetie belle how and why are you here!?" Apple jack and Rarity yelled at the to girls now as Apple bloom and Sweetie belle.

"Well now that you know their names my name is Scootaloo!" The girl known as Scootaloo said as she and her friends tried to stand up but fell back down instantly.

"Ok are there going to be any other random people falling out of the sky!?" Jay yelled out."I don't think so,"Twilight said"What were you three thinking,"Apple jack yelled,Glaring at the cutiemark crusaders."We were following her,"Sweetie belle said as she pointed at Dream."Any way,"Dreamcatcher continued,"Why were you following me?"Applebloom looked down at her feet."Because,we thought ya looked suspicious,"she stomped her foot."Applebloom!"She roared."I taught you better than that!"She turned to Dreamcatcher."I'm so sorry about 's not usually like this."Dreamcatcher shrugged."It's cool."Applebloom frowned."And we thought we would finally get our cutiemarks! ""What the heck are cutiemarks?"Jay turned."I'll 're from a world called Equestria,where we're all ,i'm an unicorn,part pegasus, and part earth also means i'm a princess,one of the four in our and Sweetiebelle are unicorns,Applejack,Applebloom and Pinkiepie are earthponies,and Scootaloo,Rainbowdash and Fluttershy are our world,we had to deal with bad guys,like Nightmaremoon,Discord,who is a friend now,Queen Crisalis,the ruler of the Changelings,then there was King Sombra,he used to be the ruler of the Crystal empire,but he was so mean to his people,he was driven came Tireck-""He was scary"Fluttershy said quietly.""As I was saying,"Twilight continued,"Terick was a prisoner from Tartarus,and he tried steal everyones magic,flight,and strength."Jay shook his head."I find that hard to believe,but,I'll believe anything after today."Cole rolled his eyes."You'd believe anything motor shut up and listen to the story!""HAY!"Pinkiepie cried."This is NOT a story!This is TRUE!""Can I continue,please?"Twilight nodded."So,"Twilight said,"Cutiemarks are a symbols that show who we are,and what are talent is.""Oh,ok,"Kai said,shrugging."That makes sense.""Um,I don't mean to be rude,"Rarity cut in,"But where are we going to obviously we can't go back the way we came.""She does make a good point,"Fluttershy was silent for a moment,then Nya said,"Hey,why don't you stay with until we can find a place for you to stay!""That's perfect!"Jay said."You are so smart Nya."Nya smiled."Thank you Jay.""But can the bounty hold this many people?"Cole asked."I think so,"Said Zane."It's holding them right now."This remark was met with silence."Huh?"Rainbowdash said."He's very literal,"Kai explained."He's also a Ninjroid."Jay put in."A what?"Dreamcatcher anyone could answer,Pinkiepie said"He's a robot ninja!"Everyone gaped at her."How did you know that?"Jay asked."She pretty much knows EVERYTHING."Rainbowdash said.""We're use to it by now,"Twilight added."Come on,"Nya said."We'll give you the tour!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey its pheonixinside again and I am a BIG fan of five nights at freddys so I just HAD to have ninjagirl add it in this chapter and I say it turned out well if I do say so myself. Also me and nijagirl write these chapters together but normaly she writes most of it but in this chapter I wrote all of it myself with her help here and there and im really happy with the out come so i hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to follow, favorite, and review and you will get a cookie. :)**

 **ps the phone guy diolouge was a pain in the butt but I just had to write it still.**

 **PheonixInside and Ninjagirl are out PEACE!**

Ponies in Ninjago chapter 5

It was morning and Dreamcatcher was cooking pancakes in the kitchen when she heard someone walk in. Dreamcatcher then turned around to see it was Cole.

"Morning rock head." Dream said jokingly as she went back to cooking.

"Morning Dream." Cole replied ignoring the rock head comment from his raven hair friend/rival.

"Whatcha cooking?" **Cole** curiously asked Dream.

"Just some pancakes." Dream replied as Cole walked a bit closer to see.

"Cool tell me when their done." Cole said as he turned to leave but only walked a few steps before he managed to slip on the floor tile, his right leg stuck out knocking over a bucket, causing not only the water to fall on him but the bucket as well. Dreamcatcher burt out laughing at the sight before her.

"Hahaha h-hey are y-you alright?! Y-you look a bit pail hahaha!" Dream said to the now steaming Cole, as he grabbed a handful of flower and threw it straight at her face. Seeing Dream's face covered in flower caused Cole to burst out laughing himself, but his laugh was soon cut short as Dream threw a stick of butter at him, causing them to both go into an all out food war. the pancakes now forgotten were starting to burn but it was left unnoticed, until sensei came in.

"What is going on here?" He asked seeing Cole and Dream covered in food ingredients, as Cole stepped backwards slightly he slipped on some butter and went falling and accidentally grabbed Dream causing her to fall on top of him in a awkward position, as Cole's elbow flipped the pan with the pancake causing it to go flying and the pancake to land on top of Twilight's head and the pan to hit Jay in the face as everyone came out to see what all the noise was about, only to see the very awkward position Dream and Cole were in.

"umm are we interrupting something?" Violet asked as she looked from Dream to Cole.

"It's not what it looks like!" Both Cole and Dream yelled out as they jumped away from each other both blushing madly. Finally after 2 seconds of staring Dream runs to her room embarrassed and hides under her covers leaving the flustered Cole to explain to everyone what happened.

Later that night,Kai was getting ready to play his favorite gam"Fist to Face 2",when Jay entered the room."whatcha playing?"he rolled his eyes."What I usually play,"he said."Hay,I got a great idea,"Jay said."Why don't we play the brand new game called 'Five Nights At Freddy's'."What's that?"Nya asked."It's a game where you're a security guard in a pizzeria,and it's obviously a ripoff os Chucky Cheese!Any way,there're animatronics that try to stuff you in a suit,because they think you're a naked endo-skeleton,and there are a LOT of jump least that's what I to play?"Kai ,I guess,but I warn you,I don't get scared easily."He looked 's the video game?"Jay rolled his eyes."It's a COMPUTER game stupid."He walked over to the computer and turned it on.A few minutes later,creepy music was playing."Still want to play?"Kai nodded."whatcha doing?"Pinkiepie had entered the room."Kai's gonna play 'Five Nights At Freddy's',"Jay said."Why aren't playing?"She asked."Because i don't want to."Jay replied."What's the matter?Are you a Scootaloo?"Pinkiepie asked,a smug smile on her face."Come on scaredy filly,I dare ya to play!""Alright,I will!"Jay yelled.I'll prove I'm not a scootaloo!"He then looked confused."By the way,what is a scootaloo?"A snicker came from the door,and the others entered the room."It means you're a chicken!"Dream said,sitting held up her arms,flapped them,and said,"Buc buc bock bock!""Not funny,"Jay grumbled. "Yeah it is motormouth." Cole said chuckling at his friends antics as him and everyone in the room was silently giggling, as Jay pouts. As the game started they all stared at the creepy twitching animatronics. "Thhis is to creepy!" Fluttershy squeaks as she runs out of the room only to have Rainbow dash drag her back in and keep her seated. As Jay clicked play the game started the phone rang. They all were silent as a voice started talking

 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred,"_ What." Jay said as the message continued. _"a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, "_ What _._ "Jay repeated _"or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." "_ WHAT!" They all said now.

 _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad,_ "YEAH IT DOES!" Dreamcatcher yelle _d "I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" "_ WHAT!" They all scream again.

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." "_ THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Rarity screeched

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. "_ No, No they don't!" Cole yelled _"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

They all stare blankly at the screen. "So what am I supposed to do?" Jay ask. "I guess you just check the cameras and not get killed." Pinkie Pie said happily despite how creepy the game was, when suddenly bonnie poked through the door. "AHHH CLOSE TTHE DOOR CLOSE THE DOOR CLOSE THE DOOR!" Kai yelled as Jay quickly closes the door in panic. As Jay pulled up the tablet to check the cameras. Soon it was 5 am and all of them were panicking because the power was almost gone when suddenly thee power went out. "WHAT WHAT WHAT NO NO NO NO NOOO!" Jay screams as Freddy's tune plays and the eyes blink, when suddenly they were jump scared by Freddy. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone yells when suddenly the door opens and a voice says "Why are you all screaming!" It yells as they all scream even more as Jay clings to Nya and Twilight and Flash, Fluttershy and rainbow, pinkie pie apple jack and rarity, and Violet and Lloyd cling together and even Dreamcatcher and Cole clinked together. "ITS FREDDY!" They all yell as Kai was about to throw a lamp at the door, when suddenly the lights turned on. "Its me!" Sensei yelled as they all calmed down and let go of one another. "What are you guys doing?! its 2 in the morning!" Sensei yelled again as Kai put down the lamp."Sorry,"Twilight said,letting go of didn't know what time it was.""Well,it's time for bed,"Sensei said."Aw,come on Sensei?"Jay cried."We're not tired!""Did you forget that tomorrow is Wednesday?"Sensei ninja groaned."What happens on Wednesday?"Rainbow asked."Sunrise exercise,"Lloyd grumbled."what's that?"Pinkiepie asked."You'll find out,,"Cole said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, but i had writer's block, and i was working on some new stories! So anyway, enjoy the chapter.(I own only Violet. Phoenix Inside owns Dreamcatcher)**

Ponies in Ninjago chapter 6

That night,Dream couldn't game had left her thinking.'Who in their right mind would create a game that scary?' She thought to herself as she turned over,trying to get more comfortable. However just as she was finally about to drift into the land of dreams,she felt the air rush out of her and it felt as if her very being was being pulled by an outside force!Then,a flash of light flew across her eyes,and she found herself in the middle of the city.

'How did I get here?' She wondered. Then,a shadow suddenly flew past her. Then she suddenly saw Violet!

'But how could that be?' Dreamcatcher wondered out loud then she saw the rest of her new were dressed in ninja gi. A larger shadow was floating in front of them.

"Who are you?!"Twilight yelled out."The being just stood there on its platform,looking down at them.

"The more reasonable question is,WHAT are you?!"Rainbow yelled up at the creature,frustrated.

"Ok,is anyone else besides me freaking out?!"Jay cried.

"I'm so nervouscited!"Pinkiepie cried, jumping up and down.

"WHAT?!"The ninja asked.

"Long story,"Applejack muttered.

"Which we don't have time for,"Nya said."We need to focus on this thing."

That's when the creature stirred.

"I am not a thing!"It boomed."I am-"But Dreamcatcher never heard what the thing was,because she felt a hard tug on her again,and once again felt the air knocked right out of her lungs,then she suddenly was back in her bed,on the Bounty.

"What was that?"She said one answered.

Twilight stretched,yawned,and sat had had a very restful looked down to say good morning to Spike,who was sleeping on the floor next to her Spike wasn't ,there was a boy.A boy with spiky green hair,purple eyes,and a purple hoodie with green spikes on the hood and screamed,which woke the boy.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"Twilight screamed."Where's Spike?!"The boy looked up at Twilight.

"What are you talking about?"He said in Spike's looked very confused."I'm right here Twilight,"Twilight gaped at the boy.

"You're not Spike,"she finally said."Spike's a dog."

"But I AM a dog,"The boy said.

"No,you're not!"Twilight was getting really annoyed with this was he,trying to pretend he was Spike.

"Twilight,I really am Spike,"The boy said.

"Ok 'Spike'"Twilight said."When did we become friends?"

"Oh,"The boy said,smiling."That's were the one that hatched me from an egg,remember?"Twilight gasped.

"How did you know Spike was a dragon?"

The boy rolled his eyes."Because I am Spike!How many times do I need to tell you?"Twilight stared at the boy,then,only then did she decided to admit that he was telling the door opened,and Rarity entered.

"This is horrible,just horrible!"she cried."Of all the things that could happen,this is THE WORST!"She paused,then continued."There is no conditioner! "

Twilight sighed."Is that all,or is there a Real emergency that needs to be taken care of?"

Rarity gasped."But that is a real emergency!"

"That's not an emergency,"Spike saw him.

"Who's that?"she asked."Does Flash know about this?"

"Rarity,It's me,"Spike stared at human Spike then grabbed him and squeezed him.

"Oh Spikey-wikey!"she squealed,squeezing Spike tight.

"Rarity!You're choking him!"Twilight cried.

"It's fine Twilight,"Spike said,a smile on his face.

"What happened to him?"Rarity asked."

I don't know exactly,"Twilight said.A gong sounded in the distance.

"Wonder what that is,"Rarity opened the door,peaked out,and saw the ninja walking into the main room,looking very tired.

"What's with you?"She asked.

"Sunrise exercise,"Kai muttered.

"We do them every Wednesday morning,"Jay added,flopping down onto the entered.

"You weren't at your best form this morning,"He told his students.

"Yeah,that's because we're so tired,"Cole said.

"And who's fault is that?"Sensei asked."I wasn't the one who was up all night play a stupid game."

"Pinkiepie dared me to play it,"Jay said."If you want to complain,complain to her."

"You didn't have to play it,"Twilight just grunted.

"Play what?"Dream had entered the room.

"We were talking about last night,"Twilight explained.

"Speaking of last night,"Dream said."I had a weird dream."Now everyone was listening.

"Tell us."Twilight urged."Well,I think I saw the future."Dream began."We were all in the city,and we were fighting something,but before I could get a good look,I woke up."Everyone stared at her for a moment, then began to laugh.

What? What's so funny?" Dream asked.

"No one can see into the future!"Cole said, trying to stop laughing.

"It aw probably just a dream."Twilight said kindly, trying to keep her face straight.

"This dream was a sign."Dream muttered."Just you 's going to you wait!"

Later that morning, everyone else was awake.

"So. What are we doing today?"Rainbow asked.

"I was thinking you and your friends could try the course."Sensei said.

"Sure. Sounds fun!"Rainbow said excitedly.

"I should warn you though,"Kai said."No one, and I mean NO ONE has ever beaten my record!"

"Well, maybe the day has come that someone BEAT that record!"Rainbow said.

"Not likely."Jay muttered.

Sensei turned on the course, and Rainbow got into position. The course starts, and Rainbow goes through the motions. She jumps over the polls and lands.

"Ha! Too easy!"She crows, but was caught off guard by the swinging sandbag. It hits her in the chest and she flys backwards.

"Nice going Rainbow."Rarity giggling.

"I told you,"Kai said."No one can beat my record!"

"I'll do it next time."Rainbow growls.

Meanwhile, a shadow like figure stood on top of a nearby building, watching the bounty soar through the clouds.

"Have your laughs now."it muttered. "Because you won't get the chance later."

 **SOOO sorry this took so long! But you know how it is. School, new story ideas and of course HOMEWORK!**

 **More on the way!**

 **-Ninjagirl99204**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK EVERYONE! Let's skip to the story. It's been too long! I only own Violet, Phoenix Inside owns Dreamcatcher, Hasbro owns MLP and Lego owns Ninjago**

Ponies in Ninjago chapter 7

They were slowly reaching for her. The dead corpses calling her name as there bloody fingers were inches from her terrified face.

"How could you leave us." They moaned, their eyes seemed empty as they bore into her soul, gasping for breath.

Violet awoke with a start, sweat drenching her face. She sat up and looking around frantically. Dreamcatcher was still asleep. Why were they haunting her? That was the second time they had appeared to her in a dream that week.

-The next morning, she heard the sound of a gong.

"Get up!" Someone yelled. Violet got out of bed and went to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer. But instead of finding clean clothes, she found the drawer empty.

"Looks like you used up all your clean clothes Vi." Dreamcatcher stated. She looked around the bare room. "Looks like you don't have a lot of stuff to begin with." Dreamcatcher shuffled around and searched for anything that she and Violet could wear.

"So get off your lazy butt and help look for something we can wear!"Violet walked over to the door.

"I could ask Nya is she has anything we could borrow."

"Go ahead."Dreamcatcher said as she looked under the bed.

-Later that morning, everyone was sitting at the table. Suddenly, Jay entered the room, marching around screaming potato in Star Wars theme song. ( This just happened to me and Phoenix Inside in her basement. Her little brother came in doing what Jay is doing)

"Jay, what the fax are you doing?" Cole yelled as Jay sat down in his seat.

"Just felt like doing that."Jay muttered. "Are we having potatoes for breakfast?"

"No, we are not having potatoes!" Kai yelled.

Just then, Dreamcatcher entered with a stack of pancakes and a plate of bacon.

"Motor mouth here wants potatoes."Cole said.

"He's not getting any potatoes!" Dreamcatcher yelled loudly. "Who even eats potatoes in the morning? Who does he think he is anyway, marching into my room screaming for potatoes?"

This got weird looks from the others.

"Really Jay?" Lloyd muttered, shaking his head.

"Pancakes are fine too."Jay muttered, looking down at his plate.

"So Violet,"Nya said. "Why were you in need of clothes?"

"We ran out of clean clothes."Dreamcatcher said as she piled syrup onto her stack of pancakes.

"You don't have anything?" Kai asked with a mouth full of bacon. Violet shook her head.

"Didn't you bring anything from home?"Cole asked. Again, Violet shook her head.

"Why not?"Twilight asked.

"Didn't have time."Violet murmured.

"Hey,"pinkie pie said. "I have an idea. After breakfast, why don't we go to Violet's house and get her things?"

Violet stood up very quickly, a look of fear in her face.

" No!" She screamed. "I can't go back there!" Everyone stared at her in shock.

"What's wrong?" Dreamcatcher asked.

Violet blushed. "It's nothing."

"Vi, There's something wrong." Nya said. "You're a bad liar."

Violet sighed."I can't go home."She whispered. "Because I don't have a home."

Everyone stared at her for a moment, then Jay said,"What do mean by that?"

"I don't have a home." Violet repeated. "It's gone."

"What do mean by 'It's gone'?" Rarity asked.

Violet shook her head."I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Vi, you can trust us." Nya said softly.

Violet sighed. "it happened the day I met Lloyd, Kai and Jay in the city. I was coming home from school. When I reached my home, I saw the door hanging off it's hinges. I ran inside. When I entered, I saw the front hall in ruins, the curtains ripped. I ran into the kitchen, and saw-" Violet gulped and continued. "I saw my parents, lying on the floor, blood gushing from their chests!"she cried. "So I ran out as fast as I could." She gasped and put her head in her hands. "They're gone! My parents are gone! My home is gone! I have nothing left!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were staring in horror, Rarity had her hands over her mouth. Everyone else was just staring with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh."Nya whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"That's why she cried so much."Jay whispered to Cole.

"Vi, I had no idea."Dreamcatcher said softly.

Violet wiped a tear from her eye. "No, it's fine."

There was silence for a moment, than Pinkie pie said,"Well, are we going?"

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Shouldn't Violet get her things?"PInkie pie asked."I mean, she can't hide from this forever. She has to face it head on!"

"There are dead bodies there!" Rarity cried.

"No."Violet said."Pinkie's right. I can't hide from this anymore." She stood up." Is anyone coming with me?"

Dreamcatcher stood, as well as Kai, Nya, Cole, Apple-Jack, Jay, Pinkie pie and Rainbow Dash.

"I will stay here."Zane said. "I don't really feel like coming."

"We want to come!" The three fillies cried in unison, jumping to their feet.

"No way!" Apple-Jack yelled. "it's no place for a young filly!"

"Sweetie Belle, I won't allow it!" Rarity cried.

The three girls sat down, pouting.

"Well, let's go!"Pinkie pie cried.

'I'm really going back.' Violet thought. 'I'm really going back. But what's going to happen? Will they still be there when I arrive?'

 **DONE! YAY, I'm back! Exams are OVER! I'M FREE! Yeah, so i will be updating as many stories as I can.**

 **More on the way**

 **Ninjagirl99204**


	8. Chapter 8

**heya peeps! This is Pheonixinside here with Ninjagirl! Whoo! We are sorry for not updating this story in the FOREVER buuuuut I say you peeps are in for a real treat! I personally wrote most of this with Ninjagirl only writing the first part, the reason is because I really wanted to make the chapter this time and all that! So anyways hope you peeps enjoy and don't forget to fave, follow and most importantly review!**

Ponies in Ninjago chapter 8

"This used to be a house?" Nya asked, as she, Apple- Jack, Kai, Cole, Jay, Pinkie Pie, Dreamcatcher, Twilight and Violet stared at the ruins of what used to be Violet's home. The house seemed old and torn with the paint peeling from the walls, chunks and pieces of the roof were missing, and the wooden walls were rotted as well.

Violet nodded sadly, her long, braided honey brown hair bobbing slightly. "Yes. This is what I came home to."

"Well, let's go in." Pinkie stated cheerfully as the pinkette bounced on her heels.

"Wait a minute." Dreamcatcher began, her dark purple eyes darting around nervously. "What if police see us here? They might think WE had something to do with this. We could get taken to jail!"

"Hmm, you do have a good point there shorty." Cole replied to the short, raven haired girl.

"Would you stop calling me shorty!" Dreamcatcher shouted annoyed, as she then stubbornly crossed her tanned, slender arms and walked away from Cole towards the doorway of the house.

Cole shook his head, his shaggy dark hair swaying slightly. "Nope. Anyways I was thinking that one of us could stand guard while the rest of us go in." He then glanced over at Jay.

"No way!" Jay cried out, his blue eyes widening at what his friend was implying. "There's no way I'm staying out here by myself!"

Cole rolled his eyes, annoyed at the cowering brunette. "Fine Zap Trap. I'll stay here with you."

"Aw. Is little Cole afraid of the dead bodies?" Kai mockingly stated to his raven haired friend.

"Uh, no." Cole began slowly. "No. I'm not afraid of anything!" he finally stated defiantly.

"You used to be afraid of dragons." Jay pointed out, proudly.

"S-shut up!" Stuttered Cole as he stubbornly crossed his arms.

"Let's just get this over with!" Dreamcatcher called loudly to the bickering ninjas as she threw the door open. Instantly they were hit with a very strong, very distinctive, and very smelly scent. It smelled absolutely terrible!

"Oh that reeks!" Twilight said, stating the obvious as she held her nose.

"What in tarnation is that!?" The country girl Applejack shouted as she covered her nose with her tan cowgirl hat.

"Ugh I don't know but it smells horrible" Dreamcatcher began, getting the worse of the smell, since she was fortunate enough to be standing in the doorway, blocking the view of the inside of the house from the others. Dreamcatcher's purple eyes then widened in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" She screeched as she backed away in surprise.

"What is it!?" Cole exclaimed as he and the others rushed over to see what made Dreamcatcher freak out like that. When they all looked in they all froze in shock except for Violet, who looked at the floor sadly. Inside there was a foyer with all the shoes neatly aligned yet, were covered in a thick layer of dust, but that however was not what surprised them. From the foyer you could see into the living room which was a dull gray color, with peeling paint and splatters of blood, rotted walls and floorboards with mold starting to grow, matted and torn carpet stained crimson red, and the ceiling was missing chunks and pieces of itself, and not only that but a large flat screen TV was completely smashed, a table flipped over and splintered everywhere, as well as torn furniture that was stained crimson. It looked like a battle took place. A bloody one.

Cole and Jay backed away slowly.

"Well..." Jay started slowly. "We are going to be outside keeping a lookout, so you guys go and yeah do your thing." Cole finished, and with that the two fled outside and out of sight.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Pinkie cheered as she tried to lighten the mood even if only a little.

"Yeah let's..." Violet muttered as they followed the horrible stench into the kitchen, which by the way looked even worse than the living room. Everyone gasped in shock, and Pinkie even seemed to deflate a bit. Inside the kitchen there was a small rounded dinning table with old moldy food set out, surrounding the table was three wooden chairs which were splintered, the floor was stained crimson as it was in a pool around two bodys. Two dead bodys.

~~~~~~~warning this scene will portray a graphic look of a murder scene~~~~~~~~~

~~~~this scene is short and is not necessary to read and can be skipped~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The corpses were mutilated and weren't even distinguishable, as they were covered in crusted blood, and were slightly starting to decay as some skin was peeling from their faces, their body pierced with many bullet holes, and one's neck was even torn out violently, as bullet shells littered the blood encrusted floor.

~~~~~~~murder scene over, see it was not that bad at all~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dead silent, the air was thick and heavy with tension.

"Well...let's just get Vi's stuff and go..." Dreamcatcher said slowly as she shakily placed her small tanned hand on Violet's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Uhh yeah now how's about we go up those stairs over than near the entrance." Applejack suggested as we all left the kitchen.

"Wait. What stairs?" Twilight asked as everyone except Violet and Pinkie looked at Applejack confused.

"Those stairs right there you silly billies!" Pinkie cheered as she pointed at a huge rotting and very obvious staircase.

"Wow." Dreamcatcher stated. "Now how did we manage to miss that?!" Nya finished.

Everyone just shrugged it off and slowly walked up, occasionally almost falling because of the rotting wood. Finally when they got to the top of the staircase they were met with a small hallway with about three doors, two on the left and one on the right.

"Right there is my room," Violet started pointing to the door on the left that was closer to them, she the pointed to the other door on the left. "And that one is the bathroom."

"Wait." Nya called to her honey brown haired friend.

"What about the door on the right?" Twilight nodded her head agreeing with Nya while Kai just stared at the door and Applejack and Dreamcatcher tried to keep Pinkie from just barging into the room.

"Oh that room? It's my parents room... I'm going into my room to get my stuff, you guys can wait out here..." Violet murmured softly as she went into her room. As soon as the door closed Kai opened the door belonging Violet's parents room.

"Kai!" Dreamcatcher, whisper yelled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The others looked surprised at what Dreamcatcher said, I mean they did not expect to hear that from the short, cute, innocent looking girl. Dreamcatcher raised her eyebrow at them.

"What?" She questioned.

"Nothing." Everyone replied quickly.

"Anyways, Kai what in tarnation do ya think you're doing?" Applejack asked.

"Nothing I'm just curious. Arn't you." Kai said back.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." Twilight reasoned.

"But satisfaction brought it back." Dreamcatcher defended, Kai smiled at her while everyone but Pinkie looked at her surprised.

"Hah! See? Dream agrees with me!" With that said Dreamcatcher, Kai, and Pinkie went into the room.

"I think we all should have seen that coming." Nya commented dryly.

Twilight sighed. "Your right..."

"Well if you can't beat em' join em' " Applejack said as she walked in as well.

"Wha? Aj!" Twilight called, but Nya just shrugged and went in as well.

"But...fine." Twilight sighed as she too walked into the room. The room was a beige color as everything was rotted or destroyed. Everything except for one thing that is. One lone portrait of some old dude.

"Hah 'ugh how dare they try to paint a portrait of me?!' " Dreamcatcher said as she tried to imitate how she thinks the grumpy looking man in the portrait would sound. Everyone's reaction? Everyone eat her laughed or snorted. Pinkie snorted and grabbed the portrait taking it off the wall and put it in front of her face like a mask.

"Oh my turn my turn! Ahem 'I shall glare at them and look as grumpy as possible!' " Pinkie imitated as well, causing everyone except for Twilight to break down laughing.

"Hey you guys... Is it just me or does this part of the wall look different?" She questioned, looking at the portion of the wall that the portrait covered, which seemed to be a lighter color, and in fact did not even seem to be made of wood!

"Hey! Your right!" Kai. Said surprised.

"Now that ah think 'bout it. Why is it that the portrait is the only thin' in this here place that is not torn or busted?" Aj commented, after all the portrait looked to be in pristine condition. Nya tapped on it, causing a soft metallic clang to sound from the wall.

"Guy?! Hey! You guys where are you?!" Called a loud panicky voice.

"We're in here Vi! We found something!" Dreamcatcher called back, almost immediately Violet came flying into the room.

"What is it?!" She questioned.

"We don't know yet!" Pinkie said back sounding as cheerful as ever.

"Can we just get on with it already?!" Kai broke in looking annoyed, Applejack, Nya, Twilight, and Dreamcatcher nodded agreeing with him.

"Ok ok." Violet said holding her hands up in mock surrender. Dreamcatchers patience finally ran out and she just pulled on a small silver latch that she saw.

(The small hidden safe? Cubby? Oh whatever who cares it opened ok?! So it opened to reveal some old journals, pictures, and a whole lotta dust and cobwebs, the pictures and journals were in surprisingly good condition.)

"What is this?" Violet wondered aloud.

"Wait so you don't know?!" Everyone yelled at her surprised.

"...No." Violet said, ashamed that she did not even know.

"Hmm." Twilight said as she and Nya flipped through the journals.

"What the...?" Kai called surprised. Everyone looked at Kai.

"What is it?" Nya asked her hot headed brother.

"Look! This picture there are two kids, little girls in it." Kai said .

"Uhh so what's so weird 'bout that?" Aj questioned him.

"Well the girls look like Violet...and...Dream." Kai managed to say.

"What?" The mentioned girls questioned.

"How?" In the picture there was two small girls one looked to be five and the other seven. The five year old girl had peach colored skin, sky blue eyes, and short twin braided honey brown hair, she was wearing a small yet very cute violet sundress. The seven year old one was a bit taller had slightly tanned skin, short raven black hair, and dark purple eyes, she was wearing a amethyst short sleeved shirt and a cute black skirt. The two girls looked really happy and were holding hands while smiling brightly and laughing in front of a large oak tree on a sunny, grassy hill. The two small girls looked exactly like Violet and Dream!

"But that can't be..." Dream mumbled as she and Violet looked at the photo. She then quickly grabbed another photo. In this photo the two girls were in a flower field looking as happy as ever with the raven haired one making a purple and pink flower crown and the other girl happily placing a gold and white one on the raven haired girls head. In another picture it looked to be a family photo with a woman and man that Violet recognizing as her parents as well as another man who looked to be the dads brother, the raven haired girl looked to be laughing and was wearing a white and blue stripped shirt with white skirt, she was sitting on the brothers shoulders while he was looking and smiling at the girl fondly. The younger girl was smiling and was missing a tooth, show was wearing a hot pink shirt with a black skirt and was holding the parents hands.

Everyone was speechless.

"No way. It can't be..." Dream muttered in shock.

"I can't...but...no...I-I'm sure that...that I would remember something like that." Violet said with wide blue eyes.

Pinkie for once had nothing to say say, while Kai placed a reassuring hand on the two girls shoulders.

"I-it's probably jus' a coincident ya know." Aj said, with false confidence.

"No...it's not." Twilight began. "Look at what we found here." She finished, as she looked to Nya who nodded and started to read aloud.

 _"She's nothing but a disgrace, a embarrassment, a mistake! Our oldest daughter, not being a wind master, she's just like her uncle, no wonder the two get along so well and she's his favorite as well, after all misfits, and trash do stick together after all. Hah Allison not having wind powers, but her younger sister Violet. At least Violet is respectful on top of that, not like her brat of a sister. We must find a way to get rid of her, she must not embarrass us or interrupt Violets training, after all trash should not talk to their superiors."_

Nya finished reading the passage aloud, everyone was shocked.

"There's still more." Nya said. Twilight cleared her voice and started to read the next entry.

 _"Finally we managed to get rid of her. Violet is upset but she won't even remember her for long anyways. Allison or should we call her Dreamcatcher now? We have managed to transport her into another dimension and managed to erase her memories. The ninjas have defeated Moro, impossible, no disgraceful who do those same ninjas think they are?! We must speed up Violets training, she will defeat, no kill those ninjas!"_

There was a long silence... Dreamcatcher andViolet refused to make eye contact with anyone. Twilight realizing that she should continue reading the next and last entry. The last entry was written messily as if they were in a rush.

 _"He's coming. He found out what we did to her, and he's angry!_ _They_ _are coming for us!_ _They_ _are coming to get us god fucking dammit!_ _They_ _are going to kill us! He's angry too. He wants his favorite niece back._ _They_ _are going to get us it's over for us."_

Dreamcatcher stared at the ground.

"My real name...is Allison? I-I have a sister? I'm an older sister...Violet's my sister?...and I...was just...just a...mistake?"

"She's my sister...I'm a wind master...and I'm supposed to...to kill the ninja." Violet said in a trance.

"...No...No! I won't kill them! I refuse to!" she yelled.

"...so..." Kai said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Um so your real name is Allison huh?" Nya said awkwardly...

"Yeah...I guess so...but...I would prefer it if you just call me Alli. Allison just seems ehh I just would prefer Alli." Dream- I mean Alli said trying to be optimistic she turns to Violet.

"So I guess you're my little sister then huh? Guess I have a lot of time to make up huh!" Alli said as she ruffled Violets hair, causing a small giggle to escape from her.

"Yeah I guess so..." Violet said weakly, but managed a soft but genuine smile.

"Yay sisters forever, now! Why don't we go go go! Come on now move your flanks already and let's go!~" pinkie said in a sing song voice finally managing to get out of her stupor as pushed everyone our of the room, down the hall, down the stairs, and finally out the door, where Jay and Cole were waiting impatiently.

"What took you guys so long!?" Jay complained loudly, as Cole nodded looking very annoyed.

"Yeah how could you leave me out here alone with motor-mouth here for so long!?" Cole cried out.

"Wellwewentinsideandallanditwaslikereallystinkyandwesawdeadbodiesandlikeatonofbloodandbrokenfurnitureandoldmoldygrossickyfoodandthenwewentupstairsandthestepskeptbreakingandsoweallalmostfelllikeabunchoftimesandthenwe-" before Pinkie could finish her very uhh long winded explanation of what happened Applejack covered her mouth.

"Uhh what?" Cole asked voicing what was on his and Jay's mind.

"Well what Pinkie was trying to say..." Twilight began as she then explained to the two boys about what has happened.

(Phoenix: Yeah I kinda don't wanna write what happened all over again so I'm just gonna time skip over that oh and also I'm writing this chapter so yay I'm having a lot of fun too and the whole time I was writing this I was listening to music and-

Everyone: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY! Phoenix: Ok ok fine I'll continue with the story~)

"Ok that was just... Wow." Jay said very intelligently.

"Ok so let me get this straight, so shorty is actually from this world?" Cole started and in return they all nodded.

"And her real name is Allison?" "I prefer Alli." "And not only is she Violet's sister but Violet was supposed to kill us?!" Cole finally finished.

"Umm yeah that's pretty much it." Kai said.

"Let's, let's just get back to the Bounty." Jay stated. Everyone nodded as they than began their journey back home.

"So she's back I see." A deep voice hidden in the shadows stated.

"Along with some others...interesting. Just wait until the master hears of this." The shadow smiled creepily.

Alli shivered as a dark foreboding feeling washed over her, as she then looked back towards the shadows, only to see a dark figure outlined the darkness.

"What's wrong shorty?" Cole asked.

"Uh." Alli rubbed her eyes to and looked to see only darkness as if nothing was even there.

"It's nothing, just my eyes playing tricks on me. Also don't call me shorty fuzz brows!" And with that said Alli turned back and continued to walk home with her friends while arguing and joking with Cole.

 **Ninjagirl99204 here! Thanks to Phoenix for that AMAZING chapter! Let's all give Phoenix Inside a hand! So, sorry this took so long. So, please review! :3**

 **More on the way**

 **-Ninjagirl99204**


	9. sorry

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been around in a long time. Let's just say that a bunch of crazy stuff has happened in the past few months. But I will be coming back soon. In the meantime, I'll be working on a book on fiction (No space, cause if i put it together, the site will dissepear when I post this). So, if anyone wants to check that out, look me up on there. I could really use some feed back. The user name is the same. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Soooooooo... we back? So please don't kill and we aren't we have just been busy with high school life. But we are back and are planning to continue this series!**

 **So this chapter was written by me, Pheonix, and the next will be written by Ninja and well, we're gonna trade on who writes the chapters so yeah, we gonna switch it uuuup!**

Chapter 9

They sat in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time. The three little crusaders would awkwardly look at the two girls, then quickly divert their eyes. Rarity gently turned to Applejack, after catching her attention, her eyes then darted to the three young fillies. The two friends nodded at each other in silent agreement.

"Now ah' reckon' that this must be tough for ya and all, ah' get that. So ah' think we should leave ya'll two to talk about this in private, what do ya'll think?" Applejack brought up, her eyes darting to everyone in the room. Everyone nodded awkwardly, while others like the three fillies, Kai, and Jay took full advantage of this and darted from the room to escape. Dream, now known as Ali, looked to Violet, and at seeing her nod in agreement to Applejack's suggestion, also nodded. Everyone but Ali and Violet left the room to let the two sisters talk.

"Soooo." Ali began slowly after a prolonged period of silence. "Ummm….So we're sisters…" Violet just stared at her for a second, then broke into a grin.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Violet spoke, her voice wavering. She soon burst into laughter, Ali soon joining in.

"W-Why are we laughing?!" Violet managed to choke out, tears trailing down her face.

"I don't know? You're the one who started laughing in the first place!" Proclaimed Ali, choking back more hysterical laughter, as tears too started filling her vision. Then just as suddenly as they started laughing, they both were soon on the floor crying. It was too much, it was all just too much to learn in such a short period of time. First one flees from her home after finding her parents dead, to learning she has powers, and finding out that the reason she has been bullied for most of her life is because she's related to a super villain, then finding she has a sister who was torn from her, and even had her memories of her sister erased! It was just too much for Violet. She turned to see how Ali was fairing. Ali was not doing any better. In fact one could argue that she had it worst. Ali never had a bad childhood, and was never really bullied. But too find out her very existence was a lie was a lot to take in. All her life she thought she was a pegasus, and her name was Dreamcatcher, sure she was adopted, but who cares about that fact! They were her parents, and she loved them. But to find out that you're not eve what you thought you were your whole life, finding she was a human named Alison, and that she had and sister and her real parents are dead! The realization of all that was terrifying. The two girls, no sisters stared at each other, and slowly smiled. The two sisters hugged one another, and both shared their sorrows.

The two groups splintered off, with the ponies leaving outside, and the ninjas retreating to the training room in order to let off some stress. The pony group stared off into the sky in silence. None needing to say a word. Twilight sighed, this was a very odd experience. She looked at her friends; Rainbowdash was leaning against the wall staring at her hands as if they were alien to her, which they were, clenching them tightly then letting go. She would repeat this as if the action were somehow comforting. Twilight then turned her gaze to Fluttershy and Rarity, who were silently chatting among themselves, Twilight did not know what about, but from their facial expressions, they were most likely chatting about the recent events. Applejack was sitting against the wall blankly staring at her hat. Finally Twilight turned to the person she considered a brother, Spike. Spike was leaning against the railing while staring into the faded colors of the sky, occasionally turning his head to follow a cloud. Twilight pushed herself off from the and walked over to Spike,

"This is crazy huh?" Spike began, as if he sensed his sister figure approach him. Twilight stopped beside him and nodded.

"Yeah, it is. It's so similar to Equestrian High in that other dimension. But it's not at the same time, like no one here has purple skin and blue skin, there srnt other versions of us and our friends, there is a lot more natural magic, and you're also human now and well… I think that's it for now huh?" She sighed finishing her mini rant while Spike just gave her an amused look.

"It's just weird is all. We don't really even know how we got here, let alone how to get back… And then all this drama. I'm a little scared… What will Celestia think? What about my family and the town?! And-"

"Ok Twi, time to calm down. Take a deep breath," Twilight nodded breathing in deeply, "and breathe out." Spike finished calmly while Twilight breathed out, giving Spike a thankful look. He really was like a little brother to her. Her other friends noticed what took place and gave a smile.

The ninjas were training in order to distract them from the recent events. It was a shock and none knew how to react to this. It was a lot to take in; first they meet Violet and let her join them for awhile, the poney people turned human come in from another dimension, they find out their friend Violet who they trusted had elemental powers of the wind, that she was related to one of the pony girls now known as Ali, and they are both related to a villain that wanted to destroy them all! It wa not easy to take in. At all. And it seems that some are taking this harder than others… Now what can they do? None are saying it, but they all know what they are thinking of. The question is, is it even safe to keep Violet and Ali around anymore?

 **So like and don't forget to comment! Also if you want more of us then you are luck! We both have a YouTube channel where we play animal jam and other games, it's at "pop99204aj" so check us out!**

 **PHEONIX OUT!**


End file.
